bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veg-O-Rama Jukebox 2
'Veg-o-Rama Jukebox 2 '''is similar to the original Veg-o-Rama Jukebox DVD. Summary Could it really be true? A jukebox DVD that contains 79 songs played to you? Get ready to dance and sing along to songs like "Big Things Too", "Second Chances", "Pizza Angel", "Finish Strong!" and many, many more! If you've got a hankering for back-to-back fun and music, whether it's in your home, car or boombox, this is the DVD for you! Songs Included #VeggieTales Theme Song #God is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? #The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? #Stand! from Rack, Shack and Benny #The New and Improved Bunny Song from Very Silly Songs #Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space #Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? #The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed #I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky #The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen #We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie #Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas #Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment #Hope's Song from An Easter Carol #Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale #Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera #Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War #Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans #Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler #Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple #Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit #Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie #Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Sneeze If You Need To from Abe and the Amazing Promise #Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio #More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty #110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life #When I Think of Easter from Twas the Night Before Easter #Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy #Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men #BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess #Please Give from The Crisper County Charity #My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose #The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables #It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida #My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical #What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises #Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! #The Silent Parrot from The New Job #I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough #Happy Tooth Day from The Little House That Stood #Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco #Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? #Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! #Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do #Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies! #What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk #Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb #Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 #Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang #When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved #The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time #Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain #The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes #Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Together from Celery Night Fever #Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet #I'm Too Young to Die from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle 2: Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! #Merry Larry's Dream from ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas 2: The Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! '' Trivia *The DVD menus are the same from the original. *Eighteen of the seventy-nine songs are pretty much copy pastes from the original Veg-o-Rama Jukebox DVD. They are: *#Theme Song *#God is Bigger than the Boogeyman *#Lagoon Song *#Hairbrush Song *#Stand Up! *#Big Things Too *#Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *#Keep Walking *#Cheeseburger Song *#Yodeling Veterinarian *#Rumor Weed *#Love My Duck *#We're Vikings *#Do the Moo Shoo *#Bellybutton Song *#Hope's Song *#Sport Utility Vehicle *#School House Polka Jukebox Menu Gallery VegORamaJukebox2JukeboxMenu1.png VegORamaJukebox2JukeboxMenu2.png VegORamaJukebox2JukeboxMenu3.png VegORamaJukebox2JukeboxMenu4.png VegORamaJukebox2JukeboxMenu5.png Category:Collections Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000